The Thirst for Insanity
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: Power could turn the most normal person insane. It is just human nature for that to happen in life. With one setting his sights on it, he would try anything to get it even if it means bringing back the Nightmare King after being defeated by the Guardians three years ago. Humanity is no longer safe after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, movie isn't out, but this idea just stuck me like lighting and I needed to write it down. I have the whole basic outline planned out, but I just want to know if you all are interested; also, I know people hate anything, but human (especially with OCs, I have seen it in the past). Bare with me, I will try to my fullest extend NOT to make my OCs Mary/Gary Sue. I despise those very much; advice, criticism, reviews, you name would be very appreciated. Don't hold back, but no flames: there is a borderline between flames and criticism. Please, I hope you enjoy this since everyone is waiting for the most anticipated movie in the world ^_^! Enjoy :D **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

The green fire crackled like soft music into the enormous, obscured living room. The small flames danced together with rhythm and grace as the night sky loomed over. Sitting in a large, leather chair a man's hand gripped on the wine glass. The thick, red liquid spun in small circles as it was brought up gently to the man's lips.

It tasted bitter.

Lowering his hand down, his brown eyes mindlessly stared at the floor as he thought of nothing too important. The fireplace continued to flickered in the distance, the soft green light hitting the side of his rough face. Growling, he threw the glass in the floor with annoyance as a scowl formed on his icy face.

"Gill!" The man's voice boomed so loud that it sounded like thunder. In a minute, a pair of feet pitter-pattered across the tiled floors and into the living room.

"Yes-s, Sir," Gill stammered in fright as his shoulders shrunk; his yellowish, hay hair slightly covered his pointy elf ears, but his green eyes held nothing, but despair. "Is there something that you want?"

"Of course you insolent fool!" He growled at his small elf servant. "What else did I call you for? A small chat? Clean up this mess next to me," he harshly ordered with his finger. Gill quickly obeyed as he took out a small dust pan from his rag clothing. The man turned away, his nose held up high as he tried to ignore Gill's clean up. The only sounds being created would be the crushed glass pieces being pushed into the pan and the fire still flickering. Gill quickly eyed his master before returning his gaze on the red mess still on the floor.

"Look at me," Gill heard his master whisper. "I'm a mockery to everyone." The man stood up from his seat, his polished shoes walking towards the large window. It overlooked the heavy forest, the healthy green leaved trees surrounding his house.

Gill knew better not to answer, but just let him keep talking. "They have me trapped inside this...this _caged_! This _prison_!" His hand banged on the window in frustration, his nose flaring as his brown eyes burned with anger. Gill stood up as he finished cleaning up and brushed aside the his hay hair away from his eyes.

"I want to complete what my ancestor didn't accomplish," he revealed to Gill; his back still towards the small elf, he continued. "Do you know what that is?"

Gill spoke softly, "No, Sir."

"Rightful power," he answered just above a whisper. "He had fail to keep control, but _I_," he spun around, his finger high in the air. "I would fulfill what he hadn't finished all those years ago, but how..."

"That necklace, Sir?" Gill hesitantly offered and the man gave him an exasperated look; the elf shrunk back, cursing himself.

"You don't think I knew that?" He rhetorically asked at his servant; the man then quickly glanced at him before scoffing. "Of course you wouldn't. Your pathetic little mind can't handle a simple thought that is reserved for _us_."

Gill knew who he was referring to and glared at the floor.

"But any who, I shall get that necklace that is rightfully mine, but how could I since my stupid family had lost it years ago at the end of the war," he reminded himself; the older man began to pace around his living room, his finger grabbing the coarse chin. "I need someone else. Someone who has no soul for humanity as I do. Someone who everybody fears, but who?"

"The Nightmare King?"

The man stopped his pacing. "Say that again."

Gill swallowed before repeated his answer. "The Nightmare King, Sir. He was known as a spirit who everyone feared, especially children all over the world. He could cause the worst nightmare known to man."

Gill's master took it with interest. "Not bad, it might be a start. I believe there is a book about the Nightmare King, but his name sounds ridiculous if you ask me." The man lets out a humorless laughter. "The 'Nightmare King' how charming is that title."

"He is also known as Pitch, Sir," Gill added.

"Even more hilarious," Gill's master boasted into the large living. Quickly heading towards the door, Gill's master stopped at the frame. "Oh, clean up the mess on the floor, Gill."

Gill stood confused. "But I already did, Sir."

A thick wand slipped from under his dark sleeved shirt; a white diamond jewel sit at the back as his hand gripped it tightly. The man whispered something that Gill couldn't hear, but saw a blue light flying towards him. In an instant, his bag was ripped open as it contained the remains of the shattered glasses and red wine.

Gill stood horrified as the mess he once cleaned appeared on the tiled floor in second. His master slipped the wand back up his sleeve as an evil smirk plaster his face. "It doesn't seem clean to me. _Get to it_!"

Gill fell on his knees as he began cleaning up the mess.

* * *

"SNOW DAY!" Children cheered as snows quickly fell on the streets, covering it like a white sheet. Tree branches were also blanketed with the cold, tiny crystals and the windows were being frosted lightly that a person could draw on the glass.

Jack Frost flew among the children throwing snowballs, even he was joining in the joyful moment as well; gently standing on his feet, he grasped his staff in one hand while the other was out. Jack blew a light smoke that created a perfectly shaped snowball. He made sure it wasn't too hard that could injure anyone, but soft enough to disappear in a flash.

He immediately threw it at an innocent little girl, but she hadn't noticed since she was playing around with her friend nearby. Jack smiled, laughter echoing in the sky as he flew away and headed to his one true friend.

Jamie.

As he bounced off buildings and trees, he occasionally froze street poles and windows of different stores along the way. His icy blue eyes shined with excitement as he quickly approached his destination; Frost was so focused that he didn't noticed the moving truck parked across the street.

Jack made his way around the nicely built house and towards the medium window; carefully opening up, he pushed aside the white curtains as the air from outside blew in. The Winter Spirit stood confused as Jamie wasn't here since he was sure the young boy would be.

Jack took the time to explore the boy's room, observing the pictures and books around him. There were toys as well, and a lamp near his bed. His shoes were towards the corner of the room and Jack laughed quietly as he saw a picture of Jamie with a funny face.

"Jack?" The spirit turned around as Jamie smiled brightly at him. "Jack you're here! I thought you would be outside!"

Jack flew towards him, his staff in hand. "Just wanted to surprise you that's all." A cheeky grin made his pale face more younger and lively.

"Oh," Jamie answered. "Well I was downstairs since my mom is cooking cookies for the new neighbors moving in."

"New neighbors?"

Jamie nodded as he headed for his desk to grab his gloves. Slipping them on, he stared at Jack. "Yeah, the Johnsons moved out a week ago and a new family is coming in. My mom just likes to make a good impression with new people so baking cookies is her thing."

Jack became interested, his eyes gleaming with an idea. "Why don't we go and meet them," he flew next to Jamie. "And by me," he pointed his finger at his friend, "I mean you."

Jamie laughed, shaking his head. "Hey! You have many believers since Pitch was defeated. I bet the whole world knows who you are! Maybe there is a believer in that family too."

"Maybe, maybe not, but why don't we go and see," Jack smiled before flying out the room and into the air. His blue eyes spotted the truck and a car in the driveway; slowly lowering himself, he saw Jamie walking across the street with a plate of freshly baked cookies in hand.

"Let's go," he whispered and the two continued to walk towards the door. The moving truck was closed and the door opened with two men leaving the house; Jamie moved to the side, letting the adults pass while Jack hovered above them. Jamie walked the remaining distance, looked at Jack for a second before ringing the doorbell.

Jack eyed the home, waiting patiently with Jamie. "Nice home."

"I know."

The door pried open and a young teen stood in front; her light brown eyes glancing at the young boy. Her smile was soft and welcoming. "Hello," she spoke.

Jamie smiled back, pushing the plate in front. "Hi! My mom made these batch of cookies for you and your family. She wants to say welcome to the neighborhood, my name is Jamie."

The girl gratefully took the plate in her hands, her fingers clutching it as the warmth from underneath was soothing. "Well, tell your mom we said thank you. I bet they're delicious and the name's Valerie." Her soft curls bounced between her shoulders and Jack knew she couldn't see him one bit which was a shame. It meant she didn't believe him, but who can blame her: she was old and maturing.

"I have a brother around your age," she observed Jamie with her eyes. "Maybe you would like to meet him in a while. He's busy fixing his room up."

Jamie nodded, his smile growing. "That sound great! Well I don't want to keep you waiting since it's cold, but I hope you enjoy the cookies."

Valerie laughed. "I bet we will," her eyes shifted to the left and froze in place. Her smile slightly fell as her eyebrow narrowed in concentration; Jack also froze, if it was possible, as he watched Valerie examine where he was.

Could she see him? _Did_ she see him floating?

Jamie quietly stood, not sure if Valerie saw Jack or not, so he decided to test it out. "Um, are you okay?"

Valerie snapped out of her trance, glancing at Jamie. "Yeah, um, I was just in deep thought that's all," she lied through her teeth. Valerie sensed something powerful that stood next to the young boy, but decided to shrug it off. "Thank you by the way."

Jamie nodded as she slowly closed the door, but took one more look before it was shut. Jack stared at the door, not sure if she did or didn't not see him; her eyes felt as if she stared passed him, but at the same time stared as if he was there in her sight.

"I don't think she saw you, Jack," Jamie piped up from beside him.

Jack shrugged it off. "That's okay, but maybe her younger brother might. She did say he is around your age."

Jamie's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "I know! I can't wait to meet him!"

"C'mon," Jack shouted as he created another snowball; he throw it at Jamie's direction, hitting his face directly. "Race you home!"

Jamie laughed, grabbing snow from the floor. "You're on!"

* * *

**That's chapter one. I want to test this story out, so if you are interested let me know. If no one is, I'll take it down, no hard feelings :) Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	2. Chapter 2

**I've received a wonderful response from you all and I'm glad that you found this interesting ^_^! Thank you for those who have reviewed, alerted or favorite this story so very much. It's all appreciated and keep me motivated! Enjoy this next chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

"C'mon! Let's go," Valerie's younger brother, Ethan, pestered to his oldest sister. He was heavily wrapped with layers of sweaters and coats, a large red scarf that dangled to his left, matching black gloves and a bright red hat on top. Although annoyed by the fact his mother overwhelmed him, he was excited to meet the children in his neighborhood.

"I'm coming," Valerie shouted from upstairs.

"There was no need to shout," calmly commented Irene in her soft voice. "Shouting leads to negativity and this world doesn't need anymore." The younger girl, only fifteen of age, played with her light green scarf between her fingers. Her brown eyes admired it greatly as a small smile was carved on her face. Ethan simply rolled his eyes at his older sister, his marshmallow appearance making him look pudgy as he crossed his arms.

"I want to go!" Ethan complained to no one in particular, but he knew Valerie could hear him very well. The eldest child quickly rushed downstairs as she wrapped her purple scarf around her neck; stopping on the last step, she felt the side of her right boot and smiled as the item was still in place.

"Such an impatient person you are," the older girl teased. Ethan stuck his tongue out childishly, but didn't comment back. "All right, remember what mom and dad said: be careful and control yourselves."

Ethan waved off the warning. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We heard it all before, but let's _go_! I want to play in the snow," he demanded before opening the door and rushing outside.

Irene simply stared off the open door before gazing at her older sister. "His actions will get the best of him one day," she softly giggled and Valerie laughed. As the two girl head outside, Valerie took the time to observed the new area. It looked quite beautiful and friendly as various children ran in different directions.

The blanket of white snow added the warm feeling and Valerie knew she was safe here. Her brown eyes watched as Ethan began playing with the other boys and Irene lied down on the snow to create an angel; everyone around her was having fun and here she was, standing in the mist of it. She wasn't sure why she wasn't "playing" like the rest of the people, but she slightly knew why.

Sure she was only seventeen years old, almost an adult next year, but she acted someone twice her age; instead of having fun, she was like a third parent to her younger siblings. Whenever her mom or dad weren't around, it was her responsibility for their well being. She also made sure the two of them didn't pull anything _fishy_, especially her younger brother.

He had, or has, a reputation of being the most rebellious of the three in their family.

"Hey, Valerie!" Jamie's voice piped up happily from behind. Dragging with him was a large, blue sleigh, but he still kept a bright smile on him; Valerie waved at the young boy, brushing away her brown hair behind her ear that covered her face.

"Jamie, hi," the seventeen year old beamed. "It really nice outside. Very chaotic," she noted to him and Jamie laughed.

"Yeah. It gets crazy this time of year since everyone loves snow!" He gushed, his eyes shining with delight. Jamie then search around before gazing at the older girl. "Is your brother out? Can I meet him?"

"Sure, let me introduce him to you," Valerie gestured Jamie to follow, to which he gladly did. Unbeknownst to Valerie, Jack Frost stood beside Jamie through the whole conversation; he was still disappointed that the girl didn't see him one bit, but maybe he could have some fun with this.

As he quickly floated towards his mortal friend, his staff lightly glowed; Jack froze as his eyebrow quirked in confusion. He hadn't power it himself, but it was still glowing as he grew nearer to Jamie and his new neighbor.

"What the..." Jack whispered to himself; Jamie, being able to hear the spirit, turned his head back and shot Frost a questioning look. Jack waved at him, telling it was nothing and Jamie shrugged before turning his head back front; it was then when he was finally introduced to Valerie's brother and also her sister.

The light on Jack's staff grew became brighter than before; his icy, blue eyes glance at the three new people and a small, but curious frown formed on his face. Before he could pull Jamie aside, the light disappeared quickly.

Jack decided to drop his actions and visit North later about what just happened. The Winter Spirit watched as Jamie ran off with his new friend, the two of them going sledding and the other girl going back inside.

It was just him and Valerie who stayed, but she looked the other way; her hands were nested inside her coat pockets and a sly smirk crawled on Jack's face. Making a snowball with the tip of his finger, he gently grabbed it before hitting the young teen on her back.

Valerie gasped as the snow hit her; turning around, she saw nothing from behind. Valerie continued to whip her head in all directions, but everyone else seemed away from her to be able to throw a snow. She was alone, standing near her home minding her own business. A chilly air swept across from her and Valerie narrowed her eyes.

The force she sensed earlier came back as she became high alert with her surroundings. Just like what her father had told her, "never let your guard down", Valerie did just that. Jack simply chuckled as he observed the girl become more aware, but he almost didn't see the _stick_...?

"Why does she have that?" Jack murmured as he flew closer, just floating a few feet in front of her; his eyes wandered to her boot as she carefully took out a long, but thin stick and slip it in her sleeve. "Interesting weapon, huh..." he rubbed his chin dramatically. "Too bad you can't see me!"

He decided to tease the girl more as he created thin frost near her boots; the ice quietly, but rapidly crawled up and Valerie looked down. Her breath became heavy as she watched the ice cover her boots with a thin layer of frost.

Jack smugly crossed his arms as he waited for her to scream in frustration, but it never came. Instead, she glared at them while taking out the long stick. He rose his eyebrows since he became interested on what she might do, but then snorted.

"What is she going to do with a _stick_? Bang on it?"

"_Liquefáciet_!" Valerie ordered and a light beam came out from the stick; Jack simply gawked as he watched his creation melt effortlessly to the floor, a tiny puddle forming on the snow. The young girl slipped the wand back up her sleeve and walked away, but not before looking back at the spot she once stood.

Jack flew to find Jamie.

* * *

"So where did you move from?" Jamie politely asked Ethan who was helping him build a snowman. The white crystals were being patted down by the gloves from both boys with enjoyment.

Ethan took off his glove to wipe his forehead as his brown eyes glanced at Jamie. "We moved from Virginia. My dad decided to take some job offer here."

"Do you miss any of your friends back home? Must suck to move and leave them all behind," Jamie spoke, grabbing more snow near him.

"Yeah I do," Ethan answered truthfully as he stared off to the sky above him. "But the funny thing is that they never knew the _real_ me. Always had to keep that part hidden."

Jamie pause as he was confused by the statement. "What do you mean by that?"

Ethan simply smirked, his red scarf flying with the wind. "Let's just say I'm not what I seem." Before Jamie could question further, his sister called for Ethan. The young boy shrugged as he stood to his full height. "Looks like I need to go. It was nice meeting you!"

Jamie simply waved, his eyes never leaving Ethan as he ran to Valerie; the two siblings headed back to their home that was just across from his, but he still thought back to what Ethan had said to him. How "..._I'm not what I seem..._" rang through his head.

"Jamie!" Jack yelled in the boy's ear. Said name screamed out of shock before spinning around to face the Winter Spirit; his pale face seemed even more pale and his eyes were widen as if he saw something incredible.

"What, Jack? What's the matter?"

Jack landed on his feet, leaning against his staff. "That girl," he pointed to the direction where Ethan left, "is _not_ normal!"

Jamie gave him a blank stare. "You're not one to judge, Jack."

The winter teen rolled his blue eyes quickly before floating in front of his mortal friend. "I'm not judging! I saw it with my _own_ eyes!" His staff floated in mid-air as his hand made crazy gestures to prove his point. "She used this stick and a light came out and she _melted_ the frost on her boots!"

"A stick and light," Jamie repeated with slight interest, but wasn't convinced. "Are you sure about that, Jack? Maybe all this snow is getting to you."

Jack gave Jamie a deadpanned stare. "Ha, ha, very funny, but I'll find proof," he shouted as he snatched his staff. "And that's a promise!"

* * *

North was currently busy with himself at the moment; Christmas was slowly approaching for the world and his quite important job was coming. The large room was filled with chaos as little elves, that were North's helpers, rushed between each other, fixing up toys for the millions, if not, billions of children. Their bright, pointy hats transformed the ground level of red sea, papers flying around, gift wrappings on the wooden tables. The traditional Christmas lights, green and red, shined brightly above their heads; the massive global proudly stood in the middle of the room, bright yellow lights shining.

Yes, North was currently busy in his office as he revised the list of children who have been naughty or nice. North dearly loved his job as he helped bring joy to the children like the other Guardians; even with that, he knew the dangers and responsibilities held by all five of them as the protection of the children were their main priority.

Nothing was worse, but to see an innocent child in pain and misery.

Although a child's pain was torture, another was the loss of belief in the guardians; no matter if it was the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, the Easter Bunny, Jack Frost or him: North (or as the others may refer him with Santa Clause). It was a small price to pay when becoming a guardian since a person's belief is like their live support.

If no one believed: then what was their point as a guardian?

Putting down the list, North reached for a dusty, leather book that sat beside him; his giant hands grasp the item as he brought it closer to him. The book had no title, just a blank cover, but North knew exactly what it was.

It was the book that held all of the non-believers.

Although the number of believers grew after the fall of Pitch, there were still some stragglers left behind, and there were all here: in this book. North doesn't open the book very often as he was busy with other important things, but there is a time when he would sit down and read this book.

Opening it up, North's eyes quietly skimmed through the yellowish pages; each held page held fifty names and all neatly written in cursive script. The names would appear themselves on this book if the child had lost their belief in them. Mainly the reason would be that these same little children, their hearts and minds once innocent and pure, had grown up.

The Guardians all knew that everyone had their time, and when the time came: they couldn't stop it. So here was North, sitting in his enormous chair, his eyes roaming at the names left inside the book; the lamp beside him was the only light in the room, giving it a dusk feeling.

_Tiffany Samuels _

_Javier Mendez _

_Alexei Datsik _

Just some of the few names North read from the book. All of these children, not knowing each of their existence as they lived in different parts of the world, were all here in this book.

This miserable book.

North sighed loudly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why am I wasting time here..." he grunted to himself, but he knew the answer that was hidden deep inside. He had hope, as ridiculous as that sounds, but he had hope that maybe, just maybe these children still believed them.

_Valerie Cromwell_

His thumb brushed upon this name unconsciously and at the same time: he felt a strange feeling. North's head froze in place as he wasn't sure what that feeling was, but if felt quite odd to him. Shaking it off, he closed the book shut before standing up and left to go check on the progress being made with the toys.

* * *

Gill's master quietly sat in his library, the velvet brown chair cushioning the man himself; his fingers brushed on the rough pages of the enormous book as he tried to look for something. Anything on the necklace, but he grew more annoyed. All he ever found was the history of the Dark War that happens many centuries ago and each book that was scattered on the floor around him was completely useless.

He harshly shut the book with his hands and threw it behind himself; at that moment, Gill slowly entered inside, ducking the book as it headed his way. His green eyes stared at the item on the floor with fear before swallowing it down. "Sir?"

"What is it, fool?" His master growled loudly even though the chair faced him. "Can't you see that I am occupied?"

Gill bowed his head apologetically, his ears bending down slightly. "I'm sorry, master. I didn't mean to disturbed you, but I merely want to give you this."

Gill's master spun his chair around, his dark brown eyes piercing against Gill's green ones. Snatching the small, old book from the elf's hands, he quickly opened it. His eyes skimmed through it and in a brief second, his eyebrows rose in evil joy. Lowering it down, the man gave Gill a questioning look. "Where did you find this?"

Gill looked at him, his hands curled together. "In...in your father's study room, Sir," he squeaked the confession. "I was cleaning up when I stumbled upon it and it had your family's name. I didn't mean to snoop around," he quivered under his master's gaze. "I didn't mean to, Sir."

Surprisingly, Gill's master laughed. "Oh you, fool. This was something you had done right!" His large hand brushes Gill's hair before walking out the library.

Gill sighed of relief.

* * *

**Here's chapter two! Anything is welcomed ^_^. Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for these reviews, alerts, favorites: the whole thing. I appreciate it very much, so here's the next chapter ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Monday soon came around on the small town of Burgess; there were still inches of snow, but not as much as before. Since it was early in December, school was still in session until winter break which was in two weeks, more or less.

Valerie sat to the left of the car in the back, her young sister in the middle and her young brother on the right. Her head rested on the window, light brown eyes staring out as she saw the streets blur past her; it would be her first day in a new school, but luckily she had her sister with her. Someone who would understand and trust her, but they're in different grades at school.

Valerie finishing up her senior year while Irene was just a sophomore.

"I know this is difficult," their mother spoke from up front. "But I'm sure you'll do just fine today."

Valerie glanced at her mom from the corner of her eyes. "We'll be all right, mom," Valerie sighed. "It's just keeping ourselves controlled is the main problem. Always need to worry if something might slip or not."

"Which is why we have trained you all very well so that type of situation will never happen," spoke their father from the driver's seat. His dark brown eyes stared through the rear-view mirror to see his children. "But you should never use them in the first place. Especially out in public."

The three in the back agreed in unison with boredom dripping in their mouths.

"I remember when I was in high school," the woman sighed softly. "Making sure I didn't ruin anything or _anyone_ I might add."

Her husband smiled at her short statement. "Every witch or warlock goes through this type of phase in their life. With your bodies changing mentally and physically, your powers might be a bit jumpy."

"I remember you told me about the time when you accidently set a desk on fire, William," his wife, Sophia, spoke.

William playfully glared at her. "I was trying to warm myself since it was raining that day and I got wet," he defended himself. He turned a corner, making sure no one was walking on the street. "I'm just lucky I didn't burn my sweater. My mother would have hexed me until next month for that."

Valerie laughed, her smile light.

"_Maybe school would be all right..._"she thought to herself as the trip to high school was nearing in the distance.

* * *

Valerie checked her schedule. It was as if she were reading some sort of code, her eyebrows squinted together as she tried to memorize, or find, the room of her second period. Her young sister and her had no classes in common, not surprising for both of them, but it was a disappointment. Here she was, lost and alone.

Not really alone, there were students in the hallways mingling like busy bees; so far she received no attention, which was good as attention was the least Valerie wanted. It always lead to questions about her and she didn't want to revile much. She always kept to herself unless it was her family.

She felt safer with her family because they understood.

Finding the room, Valerie entered inside; she noticed some other people her age were scattered around and chatted. She took a seat near the window, not bothering introducing herself to the teacher; the woman would find out eventually.

"Hello," a cheerful voice piped up from behind. Valerie jumped as she grew used to the silence, but whipped her head around to see a girl. "My name is Lorena and I see you are new here because I _know_ I never seen you in elementary and middle school," she chirped quickly like an excited child. Valerie simply nodded quietly, observing her.

"My name's Valerie," she introduced herself, but kept her eyes down. Lorena bent slightly, a small smile plastered on her light, tan face.

She pushed Valerie's shoulder with her finger. "Well aren't you shy!" Valerie lifted her head, forcing an awkward and nervous smile at Lorena's direction. "Don't worry, I understand," Lorena plopped down on the seat beside Valerie. "New kid and all. Everyone trying to get to know you and let me tell you: _annoying_!" Lorena clapped her hands together and Valerie jumped at the loud sound. "Makes you feel like a freshman all over again."

Valerie nodded. "Yeah...freshman..."

"Can I see your schedule? Maybe we might have other classes together," Lorena suggested, her body bouncing up and down. Valerie obliged, not sure out of shock or a tiny bit of happiness that someone is taking an interest in her. Lorena's hazel eyes skimmed through the blue paper, her lips curling at points and gave it back to her. "Well, we have: English, Music, Gym and Lunch! Sucks that we have no science, but you're lucky."

"Why?"

Valerie was startled to see Lorena's face very closed to her comfort zone; the nose barely touch, but Valerie could see the bright smile on the tan girl's face. "Because Ms. Miranda is _such_ a fun teacher!" Lorena pulled away and Valerie could finally breathe. "I have stupid Mr. Wu," she pouted like a child and a chuckled escaped from the witch's lips.

"Is he bad?"

"No," Lorena stated, her arms laying against the desk; her body was lazily leaning forward as her hazel eyes stared at Valerie. "He's fine, but kind of boring. You could bring a pillow and sleep in that class when he shows a video." Lorena gestured Valerie to come closer and she, surprisingly, did. "Plus, he doesn't noticed and if he asks a question about the video, just throw in some science words here and there acting if you know what you're explaining, but actually: you know _nothing_."

The bell rang and Valerie leaded back into her seat.

* * *

"Do you believe in Jack Frost?" Jamie asked Ethan as they were in an small store; the two boys grown to become friends in a few days and it only became stronger since they went to the same school. Ethan opened the door, juice in hand as he slipped on his red hat.

"I heard of him," he answered, munching on his bag of chips. "My mom would tell stories about Santa and the Tooth Fairy and whoever else," Ethan waved off. "But isn't Jack Frost suppose to be, I don't know, _evil_?"

Jack was flying beside Jamie since he waited for his friend to come out of school. The white haired teen halted, his eyes glaring. "I'm _not_ evil! Tell him I'm not evil, Jamie. _Tell him_!"

Jamie bit back his laughter as he bit his lips; Jack flew to Ethan's side and leaned near his ear even though he couldn't see nor hear him. "I'm not the bad guy! I saved the world, kid!"

Ethan noticed the cool temperature surrounding him. "Wow, it got chilly all of a sudden."

"I'll show you chilly," Jack muttered under his breath, staff in his right hand. His blue eyes glanced at Jamie who sent him a warning look, so Jack backed off. Well, almost since he stuck his tongue out in a childish way at Ethan.

The three reached the neighborhood, but most kids were inside as they were busy with homework; it was just only Monday, so Jack was disappointed, but he still spent his free time with Jamie. Other times, he would bother Bunnymund and his little walking eggs . Jack had nothing better to do since his job giving snow all over the world was pretty much done.

"Hey, can I stay at your house for a while. My mom is still at work and might come home late," Jamie explained and Ethan nodded. They ran across the street, their laughter ringing through the air; Jack chuckled as well, enjoying the sound of a child's laugh. Quickly following behind, his slipped through the door before Ethan closed it shut.

"Mom? Dad?" Ethan screamed through the house. Jack observed the warm and welcoming vibe this place had just like he would get when he visited North. "I'm home and I brought over a friend!"

"They're not here. They're still at work," Irene giggled as she hopped down each step; her brown curls bounced as well and Jack eyed her. Irene's light brown eyes landed on Jamie and lets out a wave. "Hi, Jamie!"

"Hey," he replied with a smile. Ethan punched him and showed him to the living room; as the two went away, Irene hummed a light tune, but stopped as she reached the last step. Her eyes narrowed slightly and grew closer towards Jack.

Jack stood still, watching as the teen girl cock her head to the side as if she were thinking of something. "How odd..." Her left hand reached outward as if she were feeling something that was in front of her. "The force is stronger over here," she murmured to herself. Before Jack could pull away, a soft purple light glowed for a brief moment.

He gasped, realizing it wasn't just Valerie who was not normal.

Irene frowned, her face wrinkling. She shook her head as her hand lowered to her side; a small smirk formed on her face. "Silly me, nothing is there," she giggled and happily skipped away.

Jack only blinked. "She's something..."

The spirit peeked at the living room and decided to explore the home; Jamie was being occupied at the moment, so Jack didn't want to interrupt. Gripping on his stick, Frost jumped on the steps, and made a left; walking down the hall, his bare-feet met the fluffy carpet that tickled him.

He noticed his staff begin to glow again and Jack quirked an eyebrow. Stretching it outwards, he decided his weapon to lead the way; it glowed brighter as he neared a room and the door was opened as well. Jack's eyes saw that it was Valerie's room as the older teen sat in the middle of her bed with comfort. In front of her was a laptop and books scattered around her, making a semi-circle.

The room was a dark color of purple, her floor covered in a velvet carpet; it was normal room and too neat for Jack's taste. There was shelf were books were placed and Jack noticed some weird ones with fancy writing on the side. Her curtains were dark, but was held to the side as the light came in.

Her long, brown hair covered her face as she was completely focused on the tiny screen in front; Jack carefully entered, making sure he didn't cause a noise even though the girl couldn't see him. The staff in hand began to shake as if it wanted to be let loose.

"What are you?" Jack asked, his face forming a deep frown. Valerie brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, but the cool air hit her like a train. Her head snapped up rapidly as she realized the window was closed so the air hadn't come from there; quickly grabbing her wand, she held it closed to her while eying her room.

Valerie knew something was in here, waiting for their moment to attack, but she was ready. His staff began to pull closer towards her weapon and Jack tried his best to not give in; this was something new for him as he never experienced what was happening ever before.

"_Scutum_," Valerie whispered and immediately a light shined around herself. Jack stepped back, his eyes blocking his face; the light was bright, but then dimmed. "Who ever you are: this isn't funny. Leave me alone or else I won't hesitate to kill you myself."

Jack was surprised at the venom dripping in her voice; it sounded very harsh and cold, but Jack decided to make his presence known to her. Heading towards the window, he tapped it with his staff and covered her glass with a layer of frost. Valerie turned, but sat on her bed as she watched the window being covered, the ice spelling out something.

Slowly leaving her bed, Valerie gripped her wand tighter in her hand as she went towards the window; her fingers gently glided on the glass, reading out the words that were written.

_I won't hurt you_

Jack stood behind Valerie, her back completely straight and still; he eyed the stick she held and waited to see what she would do. Valerie just sighed, rubbing her forehead as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well that's useful," she snorted, walking out the room.

* * *

Nightfall approached the quiet neighborhood quickly, the cold temperature making their markings on the town below them; currently Valerie and Ethan were sitting in the living room, the TV on, but none paying much attention to it. The colorful screen blared on their faces and Ethan sat Indian style while facing his eldest sister.

"Hey, Val," he started.

"What, Ethan?"

"Jamie told me if I believed in Jack Frost," Ethan started, playing with his hair. "He said that he's does and isn't a bad person. He's...nice."

Valerie rose her eyebrows, her face showing interest. "Well, that's great to hear. If Jamie believes in him, then I have no problem. You two are still kids so I wouldn't be surprise."

"Do you think he exists? Jamie said he does, how he's watching everyone on earth like Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and Sandman. He says they're all _real_!"

"I think they're real," Irene spoke as she entered the living room; the fifteen year old sat beside Valerie, her hand holding an apple. "If we're real maybe they are too. It's not impossible since the world is full of surprises that are hidden beneath our fingertips."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "But they're just myths, you guys," the seventeen year explained as she leaned on the couch. "Just stories mom and dad told us so we could stop crying and fall asleep."

"What if they're not?" Irene brought up. "What if those stories held any truth about them?"

Valerie stared at her younger sister. "But they're _not_. Santa isn't real, the Tooth Fairy, or Sandman, or the Easter Bunny," she looked between her brother and sister, "and definitely Jack _Frost_. I'll believe when I see it and so far: I have never seen them. They're just stories."

"_Just stories..._" Valerie convinced herself in her mind.

Jack Frost stood outside their home, his face leaning against the window that showed the living room; his white hair fell down as he eyed the floor. This girl didn't believe him, but she didn't believe any of the guardians as well. Apparently, to her, they were just stories parents told.

But they weren't.

He was real.

North was real.

Tooth, Sandy and Bunnymund were real as well.

Why couldn't she see that?

* * *

**Here's chapter three! Your thoughts are very appreciated and anything is welcomed ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I really appreciate it all, so yeah: enjoy this next chapter ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

She woke up again without any dreams.

Valerie wasn't sure when this had happened, but every single night when she would go to bed, her mind was blank. She remembered when her dreams were alive with colors and her imagination was wild as a horse, but now...

It was _nothing_.

It wasn't alarming or the end of the world to her. There were many people who also don't dream, they just _sleep_. But what if this was another thing that wasn't normal for her, just like the rest of her; it was a question she would ponder once in a while. Always thinking if she's growing up to be someone who was just normal and not some sort of freak. Even though her imagination had dwindled down, she should be dreaming about her being successful in life at least.

What college she would go after high school ends. What job or career she would get as she became older. What kind of magical powers she would still achieve since she came from a long line of warlocks and witches.

Valerie sighed loudly as she sat on her bed; the purple covers fell down to her waist, her large white shirt becoming wrinkly as an old man's face. Putting on her slippers, the old teen shuffled downstairs and was surprised on the quietness in the house; in the middle of the living room, Valerie noticed her younger sister sitting cross-legged. Her back was completely straight as a line, her hands gently on top on her thighs.

"Morning, Val," Irene sang in a soft voice without turning around. "Mom and dad went to work an hour ago," she took in a deep breath before releasing. "Ethan is still sleeping."

"I know," Valerie yawned, her hand covering her mouth. "I can hear his snoring."

"Would you like to join me?" Irene took in another deep breath and slowly released it. "Mediation is good for you, you know? Helps you get rid of all the negative energy inside your body and clears your mind as well."

Valerie shook her head. "I'm fine," she answered before heading to the kitchen. "I'll just eat my breakfast."

"Suit yourself," Irene shrugged before humming a lovely tune.

* * *

Gill's master silently watched as the warlock slither his hands into the large, black leather gloves; his fingers snatched the long cloak that Gill held in his arms and Gill tried his hardest not to flinch too much. He had been working for his master for many years and yet, he still can't get used to his cold attitude the warlock brought.

The dark cloak reached down to his ankles and covered him entirely saved for the face; he extended his hand outwards and in a flash, a bright portal appeared. Gill's green eyes widen as he realized it was the North Pole. He watched as his master lifted the hood up which caused his face to be obscured, but the elf could still see that evil smirk on his face.

The deadly eyes shining.

"Just the first step in the change of the world," he lets out a maniacal laughed. "Just the first _step_." The man slithered through the portal with it closing immediately and Gill could just hopelessly stand there. For once in his horrible life: he felt guilty.

He felt guilty.

* * *

Jack was playing in Jamie's backyard; well, it wasn't play since Jamie's dog was currently doing his "business" on the snow. Jack was annoyed as he watched the beautiful white snow turn yellowish in a matter of minutes.

"Why can't you just walk the dog?" Jack complained in a childish voice; he flew towards Jamie who was standing near the doorway with a bright smile. "He's ruining my creation..."

"Calm down," Jamie snickered, his eyes gleaming. "You can make more snow! You're Jack Frost." Jack rose a finger in the air to argue more, but abruptly froze in place. His blue eyes narrowed together as he stared off to the sky; Jamie noticed Jack's odd behavior and tugged on his sweater to grab his attention. Jack's head snapped down, his white hair bouncing and his pale face becoming more paler.

"I need to go," Jack spoke in a serious tone that scared Jamie for a second. the young boy's eyes became worried and scared.

"Why-y? Is something wrong?"

Jack's mouth was straight as a line, his face hard as stone. "Yeah...it seems like it. I'll be back," he told Jamie. "I'll be back, okay?"

The boy nodded, realizing the job Jack needed to do. Jack quickly soared up into the air as he gripped his staff; the wind blew through his hair, but Jack didn't care. He needed to go to North's workshop because he felt something powerful and dark.

Almost like Pitch...or was it really _him_?

The mere thought scared Jack to the core as he flew faster to North's workshop.

* * *

The clock ticked by as Irene quietly did her mediation in the living room, her palms wide open; just as she was enjoying the peace surrounding her, she felt an enormous energy hit her like stones.

Irene gasped as she opened her eyes as if someone punched her chest, all her breath leaving in one quick motion; out of the three, Irene was the most sensitive with the energy through the world. It was some kind of gift she was born with, but this was too much. The pain was too much to bear that tears streamed down her cheeks.

The young teen rushed to the kitchen as she held the doorframe while clutching her chest. "Valerie!"

The older girl snapped her head at the loud tone, her eyes widen in shock to see her sister crying. Quickly running to her side, Irene embraced her in a tight hug and Valerie let her tears wet her shirt; it had been a while since Irene cried, she rarely cried since she was such a happy person. The last time she did cry, it was such a long time ago.

"Irene," Valerie grasped her cheeks making the crying girl face her. "What happened? What did you feel?"

Irene shook her head. "It's too much," she hiccupped. Her fingers began to shake as if she were outside in the freezing cold with no coat. "The power...it's _dark_! I haven't felt this since I was seven..."

Valerie's face drained in color.

Eight years ago.

"Demetri," Valerie whispered.

* * *

The barefoot winter spirit landed quietly inside North's home; Jack just couldn't believe what he was seeing as he quietly passed by, gripping his staff tighter. Yetis as tall as eight feet were on the floor, their eyes closed; the tiny elves with the violent nature were all quiet as they too were on the ground. Their bodies laid lifeless and Jack began to panic.

"North?" He shouted, his voice echoing in the silent room. Jack eyed the enormous globe and noticed how a piece of it was blasted off on the side. "North!" There was a groan coming from his left and Jack hurried as he followed the sound. The door to his office was open and his blue eyes roamed inside the damaged room.

There were pieces of glass shattered on the floor, the large desk brutally cut in half like it was a bread. The light on the desk flickered quietly in the distance and the cold air from outside slithered in; books and papers were on the ground and some cookie crumbs as well.

Turning his head, he saw an elf's legs sticking out from a shelf. The groan escaped into the room and Jack could see North's head from behind the desk. "North!" Jack ran to his side, kneeling down as he touched his white beard. "North, say something. Anything!"

"Call," North's voice was faint and broken. "Call the others."

* * *

"What happened?" Bunnymund seriously asked to North. He received the stressed message and quickly came to find a disaster. It was just a horrible sight to be in as everything was ruined; the children's toys that North's yetis spent all year making were just gone or broken. Tooth was behind the jolly guardian, her small hand gently on top of his broad shoulder.

"This man just came in," North answered, his Russian accent thick in his voice. "Attack the place! The toys for the children," the large man stood up to his feet as he observed his yetis and elves cleaning up. "They're all gone."

"Do you think this man is after the children of the world?" Tooth worriedly asked. First Pitch and now this new person; Sandy sprinkled some sand into the air to show his anger over this. The children of the world were in danger once again.

North shook his head. "No, that wasn't his purpose," he sighed. He clinched his fist, his blue eyes that once were filled with happiness were now tainted with frustration. "This was a warning for all of us."

"A warning of what?" Jack asked to North, his eyebrows rose high. They all dealt with Pitch before, but now he began to worry for Jamie's life all over again. Three years were just not enough for peace in Jack's opinion.

North eyed him sadly. "I'm not sure, my boy," he murmured softly. "But he was different and from my many years of being a guardian, he is a very powerful warlock."

"A what?" Jack was dumbfound.

"A warlock, Frostbite," Bunnymund grunted, his arms crossing over his chest. "They're not exactly human." North nodded in agreement and Sandy was stretching his head in interest.

"Right! They're humans who possess magical powers," North explained to the young, carefree guardian. He carefully placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, squeezing it a bit. "Most of them are consider good. Others, not."

"So what does he want?" Jack was filled with questions. "What are we going to do? Just sit around and _wait_ for him to make an appearance again?"

"I'm afraid so," North sadly answered him; he rubbed his eyes in a tired motion. "He has hidden himself pretty well and right now, I need to fix this damage. For the rest of you," he eyed each of his fellow guardians. "Stay on high alert. We may never know if he will make another appearance."

"Well," Bunnymund huffed in annoyance. "If I see that crazy man, I'll end him."

The rest of the guardians made a silent agreement that night.

* * *

Gill watched as Demetri quietly chuckled as he entered the room; his gloved hand held a small robot toy, his brown eyes roaming around without any interest.

"Such a pathetic thing," he sighed. In a flash, the toy was lit on fire as the green flames devoured the item. He then throw it into the fireplace and the flames crackled as new energy was being made; the young elf simply stood near the doorway.

"Did you kill anyone?" Gill's question escaped his lips and Demetri's body froze. He turned around to see the elf seething with anger as tear rushed down his cheek. "Anyone?"

"Of course not, you fool!" Demetri huffed, his brown hair bouncing. "Why would I _kill_ anyone? It is not the time to do so anyway," a large smirk appeared on his face. "I merely grabbed their attention, but that is just the first step, you idiot."

"But the Cromwells will get you!" Gill yelled at him, pointing an accusing finger at his direction. "They will!"

"_Confuto_," Demetri shouted, his wand blasting the spell out. Gill's mouth soon snapped shut and the elf brought his hands to his face, his screams muffled. Demetri stormed towards him, snatching his ragged clothing into his tight fist. "Listen to me and listen _well_," he growled, the hot breath hitting Gill's face. "You will never _dare_ speak that foul name in my household! _Ever_! The Cromwells may have stopped my ancestor many years ago, including my father, but I'm different," Demetri licked his lips, lowering closer to Gill if it were even possible. "I know what they all have done wrong. They all took action before planning."

He shoved the elf away and Gill fell to the floor. Gill crawled back on his arms as he watched with his green eyes to see Demetri tower over him like a giant. "Action before planning, how stupid of them, but I am not. I know how to retrieve the necklace."

Demetri eyed Gill before lifting the spell.

"How? The Cromwell family has it in their possession," Gill coughed, rubbing his forehead. "They are smart enough never to let the necklace fall into the wrong hands. It's impossible for you to steal it!"

"Who ever said _I_ would steal it?" Demetri chuckled evilly. "I will merely get someone _else_ to get it. Someone who the Cromwells have never faced before and I will bring him back if I have to. There is a way."

Demetri left the room as his mind thought of one person that would be perfect to bring back the Nightmare King.

* * *

**Well, here's the next chapter! The movie is coming out in eleven days and I'm so EXCITED! Please, let me know your thoughts or opinions. Anything is really appreciated so yeah: thanks a lot! Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites! I appreciate them so very much so here is the next chapter ^_^! Enjoy :D**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Sandy was the only one who stayed with North after the others had left. The guardian of dreams offered to help North and here he was, picking up books and pages that were ripped; the yetis and elves outside North's office cleaned the toys that were destroyed. Sandy couldn't help but feel pity for North a man who just wanted to bring happiness to all the kids around the world.

He wasn't so sure about this year though.

"What am I going to do, Sandy?" North asked in a stressed tone. The jolly, Russian man slammed his desk harshly. "I have failed these children! How am I suppose to make up for these gifts in less than three weeks?"

Sandy simply shrugged as he drew a question mark over his head with his golden sand. North sighed as he rubbed his chin that was covered by his enormous white beard. He still couldn't understand how he was defeated by this man who attacked his home. North felt like he was under the man's control instead of his own and the very thought scared him.

This man was more dangerous to Pitch.

In the very few minutes that North could recall from his memory, he could feel the clever and cunningness he possessed inside. The white bearded guardian's fingers glided on the sword he picked up from the floor. A small light loomed the place, giving an eerie atmosphere; that's when North thought for a moment.

"He simply attacked, but as warning," North whispered, but Sandy paused his work to hear him. The golden guardian simply stood still. North's eyes lowered in shame as he turned around to face Sandy. "This was just the calm before the storm."

* * *

Ethan sat beside his sister, Irene, as a wet cloth was placed gently on her forehead. The young teen fainted in Valerie's arms in the morning and the older witch quickly carried her to the couch; Valerie grew concern and took drastic measure keeping Irene safe. A few moments ago, the seventeen year old girl formed a protective shield around her sister, only allowing entrance for her and her family.

Ethan hopped off from his seat and strolled near his eldest sibling; the young boy tapped Valerie's hand, making her look down at him. "Is she going to fine, Val?"

Valerie's light brown eyes glanced at the sleeping figure, her posture still as a stone. "I hope so," she murmured to herself. A loud knock erupted the silence between the two Cromwells and Valerie's head snapped where the noise came from, her curls bouncing. "I'll get the door. Just stay here," she ordered to Ethan before marching away.

The older girl opened the door, too quick for her taste as her eyes landed on Jamie. The young boy eyes lit up in a warm welcome. "Hi, Val! I was wondering if Ethan wanted to come out and play today?"

Valerie nodded, she didn't want Ethan to just stay inside and watch their sister in a sleepy state. She needed him outside to clear his mind while she focused on the problem. "I'll go get him."

Ethan quickly agreed as he raced upstairs to get his coat on and sneakers; rushing downstairs, gloves in his mouth, Ethan stopped to a halt to stare at Irene again. Valerie noticed this and gently pushed him away. "She'll be fine."

"Okay," he nodded, forcing a smile on his face as he greeted his friend and neighbor. Valerie stood near the doorway, gripping the frame with her bare hand. In her mind, she too worried for Ethan's safety, but she trusted him that he could defend himself; sighing, Valerie entered back inside and shuffled her feet to the living room.

The older teen let her eyes roam on Irene, a soft frown forming on her young face. She took a seat on the empty space where Ethan once sat, her fingers brushing aside the loose strands of brown hair from her forehead. Irene began to stir and Valerie's eyes were immediately on her, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Val," Irene's voice croaked, it sound broken and hurt.

"I'm here," she answered softly, her hands gripping on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Irene nodded slowly, her curls moving a bit. She tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea didn't let her; the younger witch groaned and Valerie sighed. Irene did manage to open her eyes slightly, looking up at her sister with a blank expression. "I saw something..."

Valerie remained silent as she let Irene continued. "Five figures...ready to fight and a large shadow..." Irene spoke in between hitched breaths. "A large shadow was there...and a bright necklace too. Bright and blue..."

"_Five figures?_" Valerie thought in her mind; her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to piece her sister's vision together. "_Five figures, a necklace and a large shadow..._" It made no sense to her as to how all those three things fitted together, but she was most interested with the 'figures' Irene mentioned.

* * *

"Hey," Ethan piped up from Jamie's side; the two were building a snowman near Jamie's house; other children in the neighborhood were outside, enjoying the snow, but no fights were currently happening. It was all peace and quiet, much to the adult's delight as a snowball fight was like a battle zone. "Can you tell me more about Jack Frost? He seems interesting."

For the rest of the hour, Jamie talked about the energetic winter spirit; he talked on how he could create the tiniest snowflake to a full blown snowstorm with his powers. He described on how Jack looked like, his hair white as the purest snow to his eyes, clear as a blue sky. Jamie's eyes shined with delight and excitement with each word, telling Ethan the adventures or the incredible pranks they would have. Each passing minute, Ethan would be amazed.

He wished he could experience what Jamie had. To see him just once like Jamie did, but he wasn't sure if could. "Is he coming back?"

Jamie stared at him, rubbing his nose. "Yeah!" He stared up into the sky, his hand blocking the sun shining down. "He should be here any minute now. He promised he would come back."

Ethan bit his lip. "Do you think I could see him?"

Jamie simply smiled at his friend. "Only if you believe then you will."

Ethan nodded, his white teeth glowing in happiness.

* * *

Time slowly ticked away and Valerie became bored; she still sat near her sister, worried that something might happen to her, but she wonder why her parents were taking so long. She did call them, sent them each a text, but nothing. Glancing at her phone, Valerie saw nothing, but the numbers on the screen the moved like a snail.

Drifting back into a mindless thought, she remember what happened eight years ago. Valerie just only nine years old, a small child. Anyone her age should have been playing, coloring, doing innocent little things.

Not her.

Instead, at nine years old, her family's life was being threaten by an evil man. A man by the name of Devlin Mauro. Valerie was just a little girl, but she knew something wasn't right at that time; she remembered gripping her small teddy bear that was a gift from her grandparents on Christmas. She remembered having to leave her childhood behind and force herself to be someone serious for the sake of her younger siblings who were just small children like her.

She had no choice.

She finally figured out the world was evil, that life wasn't just full of happiness and joy. There was hatred and envy. There was desire and greedy that tainted life and she saw it first hand at the age of nine.

After that night, her life was never the same. She was forever traumatized by those haunting, vicious dark eyes; her parents, her grandparents, her aunts, her uncles, her older cousins finally warned her on how there were horrible witches and warlocks out there. Some of them wanting to use their power for evil and not good and that she should never let the sense of greed control her.

Steer her in the wrong direction like them.

Like _him_.

"And now his son is up to no good," Valerie growled quietly to herself. Valerie stared at her sister, her face grimaced in pain as her sensitivity was being hurt like fire. This only happens when someone, or something dark, is looming over the world. Last time this happened, Irene was only seven and Valerie would never forget her sister's painful wails and tears streaming down her little face.

Her face red as fire.

Devlin caused this first, and now Demetri.

Valerie gripped her wand in her fist tightly, her brown eyes burning through her skin.

She would not let him hurt her family again.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! Shorter than the other ones, but hey, it's better than nothing :D! Anyways, sorry for the long wait: school and life really like to mess with me -_-, but I can't wait for the movie! Only three more days! THREE! *angels singing in the distance* Can't wait just like the rest of you ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I know my updates are coming late, blame my life and school -_-, BUT: I did see the movie! IT WAS AMAZING XD! I will not spoil anything, I don't want to do that to any of you, but the movie has really influence my story with some new details I could use ^_^ Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites! I really appreciate them :D! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

"You want some chocolate milk?" Jamie hollered from the kitchen as he gripped the hat in his hand. "I would offer you some hot coco," he stepped into the doorway with two cups, "but my mom won't allow me near the stove."

Ethan laughed. "Chocolate milk is fine," he smiled, his brown eyes shining with happiness, but it was all an act. In the back of his mind, he was worrying about his sister, but he didn't want his friend to ask questions. "Hey, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure! It's upstairs, second door on your right."

Ethan nodded as he raced the steps to the next floor in Jamie's house; in his mind, he counted the doors silently until he found the correct one. As he made his way to open the door, a thud coming beside him caught his attention; narrowing his eyes in curiosity, Ethan quietly slithered his way to where the noise came from.

His wand slipped from under his sleeve as his fingers gripped the weapon. He was like a predator going for his prey. He needed to be cunning and quiet as he may never know what might happen like his father had said. Ethan took a deep breath before taking a step so he could see the intruder; with his wand pointing out front, Ethan stared down the person.

Only he wasn't expecting the person to float.

Hair as bright as snow, eyes blue like crystals, skin pale as it seemed to be kissed by a ghost; it was the same description Jamie told Ethan outside. "Jack Frost?"

Jack stood still for a moment until a large grin appeared on his face. Taking a dramatic bow, he twirled his staff before leaning on it. "Yup," he made a pop sound on the last letter. "The one and only, kid."

Ethan lowered his wand as his mouth was wide open in a gawking motion. "No way...You really are real! Can you do some tricks?"

Jack smirked as he flew near the small boy. With his palm out front for Ethan to see, Jack lightly blew on it, his breath a smoky blue. The young boy's eyes eagerly watched in amazement as tiny crystals were forming, all coming together to morph into a miniature soldier. Jack handed it over to Ethan who simply gasped, not only from the cold of the ice, but the incredible sculpture that the spirit had done.

"That...is...so..._cool_!"

Jack snorted from the pun in that statement, but didn't say anything to burst the boy's bubble. His blue eyes glanced at his wand and his eyebrows scrunched together; he recalled what he learned from North and Bunnymund about magical people.

"Are you a warlock?" Those four words slipped out of his mouth like water and Jack cursed himself for saying something so stupid. He mentally gulped as Ethan's eyes widen in shock, the ice soldier falling to the ground and shattered into millions of pieces. Clutching his wand, Ethan was light headed as he felt uncomfortable being under the spotlight. He wasn't sure what to do since someone, no not someone, but _Jack Frost_, knew what he was.

"You know what I am?" Ethan pointed to himself with his finger to his chest. "H-How do you know?"

"North," Jack shrugged, his sweater slugging a bit. Ethan thought for a moment before his snapped up to Jack's face.

"Wait. North as in _Santa Claus_? Like _the_ Santa Claus!" The guardian nodded and Ethan lets out a loud breath he didn't know that he held inside. "That's _awesome_! That means you see him," Ethan pointed excitedly at Jack, his body jumping up and down. "That means you know him and the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy and Sandman!"

Jack snickered, recalling back to the blizzard of 68. "Oh I know that kangaroo," he lets out a mischief grin with a wink. As Jack was about to say something, another voice entered the room.

"Jack!" Jamie screamed as he caught sight of his friend. "Ethan?"

The boy spun around and practically grabbed Jamie's shoulders, shaking him rapidly. "I can see him, Jamie! I can see Jack Frost and he know Santa and everyone else you told me!" Ethan was like an energizer bunny, his insides ready to explode. "Jack even said Santa knows I'm a warlock and-"

Ethan froze mid-sentence.

Jamie also froze as he caught the strange word coming from Ethan's mouth. "A...warlock?"

Ethan groaned loudly at his foolish mistake he just made. He placed both hands on his face, shaking his head quickly. "My parents are going to _kill_ me!"

Jamie stared at Jack who nodded sadly, staying quiet; the young boy placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder, gently squeezing it. Ethan looked up, stunned for a brief moment at the gesture he was given. "Why aren't you running away or laughing or calling me a 'freak'?"

Jamie lightly smiled. "Because you're not."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Yes I am. I'm not normal! I'm a freak," he mumbled quietly. "I'm different from you."

"And I don't care," Jamie seriously stated with a firm voice. "You're my friend and just because you're different, it doesn't mean I'm going to stop hanging out with you."

Ethan sighed in relief, his smile growing big. "You are such an incredible friend, Jamie. I keep who I am a secret since my parents says it's for protection."

"So there's more of you? Like wizards and stuff?"

"Well: I'm not a wizard. That's Harry Potter," Ethan chuckled, his brown hair bouncing slightly. "But I'm a warlock like my dad and my sisters with my mom are witches. There are more families like us, but we are just hidden in the shadows," he smirked.

"That explains why my staff was glowing before," Jack hummed in interest as his fingers spun it around. "It always did whenever I was near you or your sisters."

Ethan sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, our powers might have influenced it a bit. We tend to do that, especially coming into a new place." The young warlock glanced at the clock in Jamie's room and noticed he had been out for more than an hour. "Damn! I need to go home."

"Why?" Jamie asked as he observed his friend's attitude change completely. Ethan simply looked at him with depressed eyes.

"It's my sister, Irene," he started to explain. "She isn't feeling good, not since this morning. She hasn't been like this in awhile, so I need to go. I don't want Val to get worried."

* * *

Demetri quietly read the book that was in his large hands; his dark brown eyes that held no soul or emotion glided with the words. It was his late ancestor, Bartholomew, book; Demetri had heard of him through his father and his grandfather. There was a mix feeling about him among his family; some considered him to be the greatest warlock, a cold-heart man who was part of the leaders of the Dark War. Others thought he placed the family under a curse of misery and despair.

Demetri thought he was a great leader, one who knew the correct way to run the world; he knew that the people like him, with powers so advanced than any human, should be respected.

Worshipped, not hidden like rats or disgusting creatures. Demetri growled at the mere thought of being pushed around. How dare these pathetic minded humans believe they deserve to rule they way they want. Demetri thought they needed discipline and order from a higher group of people since he knew that's what humans were to him.

Just cattle.

Demetri vowed to bring back order, the most simple and effected way. Back when the Dark War was held; he knew that others who thought the same way as he did: to rule over these insolent creatures. That is what he wanted, but it takes time for it to happen.

Slowly and steady.

That is what Demetri had been doing for the past five years and now: now it is time to set his plan into motion. Learning from the mistakes others had created, Demetri simply laughed at their stupidity; his plan wasn't like theirs because unlike them: he would use something that would be considered..._childish_.

Closing the book, he placed it on his desk before standing up; walking away from his seat, he snapped his fingers to blow out the green fireplace. The older man would be visiting someone and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

* * *

Pitch stood near the stone, cold wall; his fingernails scratched heavily on the rock as he left white marks; his dark, cool skin burned as his forehead connected with the wall. He was here, trapped in his own fear of not being noticed.

Of being ignored and unwanted from others.

He felt alone and didn't bother to scream or yell or a simple cry escape from his black lips; he knew no one would hear him. They always never did and the thought irked Pitch so much. He wanted others to feel what he was feeling.

Undesired. Dirt. Filth.

He wanted them to suffer the pain that strike him like needles digging through his skin. He wanted them to sit in the deepest hole they could fine and watch as everyone else carried along with their lives. He wanted them all to feel what it was like to be in his place.

To have his soul crushed again and again and _again_ repeatedly in a never ending cycle.

Pitch lets out a growl as his fist collided with the stone wall before sinking down on the floor; his feet were spread out lazily, his arms slumped to his side. Pitch was weak and he knew.

He was weak and yet: no one _cared_.

No one will ever care.

"Just the man I have been looking for," a voice murmured and Pitch's ears perked at the sound. It was smooth and slick like his and the spirit rose to his feet. Pitch's eyes turned into slits as his pointy teeth flashed with warning.

"And who are _you_," he sneered as it was much of a statement than a question. "Only a fool like you would even dare to find someone like me. To come down here."

The voice simply chuckled. "Oh, I am no fool, that I can assure you and I have a reason as to why I'm here."

Pitch snarled at his direction. "Show yourself! Why bother hiding in the shadows unless you are too afraid to show your face to me."

Demetri slithered into Pitch's view, his wand glow a bright, green light; his rough face was half covered, but Pitch could make out the smirk on the person. Oh how it annoyed him to the core and Pitch restrained himself from attacking him.

He wanted to hear what the man wanted to say. "What brings you here?"

Demetri simply shook his head. "Oh impatient are we," the warlock taunted him. "What a pity. That's no good."

"Answer me!"

"Fine," Demetri chuckled deeply. "I have a proposition for you and it would be _wise_ that you accept it."

Pitch snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I will be the judge of that. I will not oblige to threats being made."

"Very well."

* * *

**That's chapter six! I hope you all enjoyed it :D! Remember: anything is appreciated here so yeah ^_^ Also, I hoped everyone had a great Thanksgiving! Now it's countdown for Christmas :D *puts on Christmas song and Santa hat* Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites I have received from all of you ^_^! It really means a lot for me; any who: updates might be once a week, depending on how my schedule is. Sometimes I could update quickly, others may take some time and reasons could follow. Here's the next chapter so I hope you all enjoy :D**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

Valerie couldn't help but fidget in her own home; her parents weren't here and it has been more than an hour since she sent them the news about her sister's health condition. It was odd that they weren't here, it didn't seem right that their parents would be so late on responding something so life threatening.

The young witch continued to panic, her fingers growing sweaty with fear as she thought of the worst scenarios her mind could imagine. A knock caused Valerie to jump in shock and the teen rushed to the door, yanking it open. Outside was her younger brother, holding his left glove in his hand; his large, brown eyes shimmered with hope.

"Is she any better?"

Valerie shook her head. "She's still the same," she murmured in sadness. "Mom and dad are not home yet so come inside."

Ethan nodded and walked in as Valerie closed the door shut, but before it did, a gentle rush of cool air swept inside; Valerie shivered, rubbing her arms and quickly closed the door in annoyance. The young woman walked to the living room where she saw Ethan sitting in the spot she used to be, his tiny posture in misery; she simply leaned against the doorframe, her eyes held nothing as she tried to mask it.

"I need to get something from upstairs," Valerie stated and left, leaving Ethan alone with silence. Locks of hair stayed in place of Ethan's forehead, the time around him passing through, but the boy didn't pay no attention to it.

He was more worried for Irene.

"Wow," Jack whispered from behind Ethan and the boy turned around in surprised. Jack sent a sympathetic smile at his new believer. "You weren't kidding about your sister not being well."

"Jack," Ethan cried softly, glad that he was here. "How did you get in?"

"I sort of slipped in when your sister was closing the door," he rubbed his neck before putting the hand down. "She can't see me, huh?"

Ethan's eyes fell as he shook his head. "No. My sister and I tried to convince her about you and everyone else, but," he turned his glance at Irene, "she won't budge."

Jack frowned and walked closer to the couch where Irene laid; his blue eyes roamed her face and noticed the irony of it. Irene looked peaceful, as if she held no pain in sight, but Jack knew that looks could be deceiving. "What's wrong with her though?"

"It's hard to explain," Ethan truthfully admitted to the winter spirit. "But from what my parents told me, some witches and warlocks are _extra_ sensitive. They are more connected with the energy surrounding them. Too much energy, however, could damage their minds and eventually…" Ethan sucked his breath, not saying anymore.

Jack placed his pale white hand on Ethan's shoulder, squeezing it softly like North would do to him. "I understand. You don't need to say it."

Tears began to form inside his eyes and the boy tried his hardest not to let them fall, but he was unsuccessful; one by one, the tears rushed down his cheek, leaving a trail on his face. "I just don't want her to die. The last time it happened was eight years ago and we were lucky to slip through death as my mom would say," his voice began to crack a bit as he bit his lip. "I'm not sure if we could have that chance again and this time: I would actually _remember_ it."

Jack placed his staff on the floor and grabbed Ethan by his shoulders; his face was near his and Ethan saw blue eyes staring at him. "Nothing will happen to your sister, Ethan, okay? She'll be find and I'll make sure of it."

Ethan wiped his tears away, nodding as he forced a small smile. "Thanks, Jack."

"Who's Jack?" Valerie spoke through the room; Ethan's head snapped to the doorway as he noticed his sister's arms crossed over her chest, waiting patiently for his answer.

"Jack Frost," he simply stated, no hint of lying in his voice. Valerie tried her hardest not to roll her eyes or sigh in annoyance as her younger brother spoke of his name. Of someone who wasn't real and just a myth so she just settled for a slight nod.

"Well," she uncrossed her arms and Jack watched as Valerie come closer to Ethan, eventually placing her hand on his arm. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower. It will calm you down before mom and dad gets home."

"Okay," he stared at Jack, who was sitting in front of him, before getting up and walking out the door. Valerie sat down where Ethan was, but Jack never left his seat. Instead, he sat there and observed with his own eyes at Valerie once again.

He noticed the care she was giving as she held Irene's hand in her own, the protectiveness radiating off from her. He noticed how her curls brushed passed her shoulders and how her eyes were narrowed in anger, but not directly at the girl who was sleeping. Jack wished he could do something to help, to help out Irene. He is a guardian and his job is to protect the children of the world and this child on the sofa needed his help.

She needed all the guardians' help.

"And she'll get it," Jack firmly mumbled to himself, his hand curling into a promising fist. As he got up, Jack grabbed the staff that was on the floor. Valerie turned her head to the direction of the doorway as if she heard something coming from there; Jack felt her gaze on him and slowly stood to his full height, looking at her with his blue eyes. "She'll get help, I promise."

Valerie glanced at Irene once more before sighing.

* * *

"And how exactly could you 'see' me, if I my ask," Pitch's voice drawl in interest although he was masking it through boredom. "Unless you still have nightmares, which I my add, is quite pathetic for a man of your age."

Demetri rolled his eyes at him, the two men stood in the middle of the room, the warlock's fireplace crackling in the distance. "One is a fool to think there is nothing to fear. The world is full of evil and darkness, one cannot simply hide it forever."

Pitch rose his eyebrow in agreement, quite pleased on the man's point of view of the world. "A wise fellow, I see."

"So I have been told," Demetri commented. "Now, I realized you have lost your strength and power with _nightmares_ and such. How no one is frighten at all these days, and believe me, it's frankly sad," he strolled away from the dark spirit, standing in front of his window. "How people could escape their fears, but they do not realize that fear will never leave from them. It will always overshadow them in some way."

Pitch growled and Demetri smirked, although never turing around. "But I can help you get that power back," he continued on with a calm voice. "I can help you become the most fear person in the world again, how people will _never_ challenge your greatness and I will get that, _all_ of that to you." Demetri stood in front of the Nightmare King, his height tall and serious. "All you need to do is trust me on this. I need assistance and the only person who can give me that is you."

Pitch smirked, his dark face growing in agreement. "It will be a pleasure working with you."

Demetri smiled, his white teeth shinning against the green fire. "Prefect. Now," he clapped his hands together. "The first thing we will need to do is get a special _someone_."

A special someone.

* * *

**Here's chapter, seven! The climax is slowly making it's way in :D! Please review: I would love to hear your thoughts or opinions on this. Anything is appreciated so yeah…^_^ Until next time…**

_-__**WhatTheCensoredXD **_


End file.
